Nightly Confessions:Zukaang
by artemiswood15
Summary: Sozin' s Comet is almost here and Zuko is finding it more and more difficult to keep his love for Aang a secret. Yaoi/ Zukaang. Contains mature content unsuitable for young homophobic children. Don't like it, don't read it.Chap up!
1. Chapter 1Confessions Commence

"**Nightly Confessions"**

**Sozin' s Comet is almost here and Zuko is finding it more and more difficult to keep his love for Aang a secret. Yaoi/ Zukaang. Contains mature content unsuitable for young homophobic children. Don't like it, don't read it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or any of its characters. If I did, Katara and Mai would have been killed off two seasons ago and Zukaang would dominate the screen…I don't have a problem!

Zuko was feeling really guilty about attacking Aang the way he did earlier today. Yeah Zuko had been air bended off a building and into a not so comfortable bush, but someone had to speak up! What were Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph thinking when they weren't going to try to stop the Fire Lord!

'Hey relax, we lost anyway, have a smoothie!'

Then again how were they supposed to know, he helped the fire lord com e up with a scheme to use Sozin' s Comet destroy the people of the Earth Kingdom's hope and burn everything to the ground (actually that part was Azula's idea but still!).

Thankfully Zuko talked some sense into the younger teens and tomorrow they were all going to start training and preparing for the battle. Poor Suki had to listen to Sokka all day as he talked about possible battle strategies they could try, but she listened like a good girlfriend.

'It must be nice to have someone special'

Zuko stared up at the ceiling of his room in with his eyes closed, his right arm over his scarred eye and thought about Aang.

He didn't know how such an innocent little kid was going to defeat his father. Zuko cringed at the thought of the cute monk facing the Fire Lord.

'I promise Aang I won't let anything happen to you. If it comes down to it I'll take down the bastard myself and you can live the life you deserve'

Zuko admitted to himself months ago that he was in love with the avatar after dumping Mai and realized he was interested in men, but knew he could do nothing about it. It was obvious that Aang had a huge crush on his beautiful water-bending master, Katara.

Zuko rolled over on his bed and cursed the water peasant's name out loud. Remembering the way Aang looked at her made his stomach clench up. No doubt after the war is over they're going to hook up, get married, have lots of air-water babies and live happily ever after. The end.

Zuko suddenly felt sick.

'I'm such a fucking pedophile. The kid is a straight 13 year old monk!'

He pulled his hair in frustration and let out a blast of fire through his mouth that illuminated the dim room until he had another thought.

'He could be bi' he lied to himself.

It didn't matter an yway, Zuko knew it would only always be a one sided love. He could never tell Aang how much his heart pounded when he would look up at him with those beautiful silver eyes, or his admiration for the young monk as he patiently learned each element during the lessons he took with the gaang. Zuko couldn't tell Aang how his reassuring words soothed his mind or about the tingling sensation he got whenever Aang touched him with his soft 'baby-skinned' hands even if it's just for a moment. He could never confess how much he wanted to hold the monk in his arms and seal him away from the cruel and heartless world. He couldn't admit any of that.

Zuko hugged the pillow next to him pretending it was Aang .He happily imagined that they were together back in his fire nation palace holding each other on his bed without a care in the world. He pretended to whisper in the young bender's ear grinning widely as Aang said the only thing Zuko wished to hear in his life 'I love you'. He fantasized the to of them kissing passionately with Aang's arms wrapped around Zuko's neck panting heavily.

Zuko moaned out loud from the thought, when there was a knock on the door.

Zuko jumped in surprise in a -not-so-manly way and frantically put the pillow back in its original position. Who would be up at this time of the night!

'Shit, shit, shit! If that's Sokka asking for more midnight fire flakes, I'll burn his eye sockets from the inside out.'

Zuko unlocked the door furiously; ready to wail on Sokka for disrupting his…uh thinking. The door unhinged and a familiar voice drifted through the doorway.

A pair of large gray orbs stared into smaller golden ones.

"I can't sleep," muttered Aang embarrassingly looking away from Zuko and to the ground.

Zuko's heart jumped from his chest and his legs became weak, but he composed himself before Aang could see his dazzled expression. Zuko reverted back into his usual my-name's-prince-emo-what's yours-expression and crossed his arms.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" he huffed in a low voice. Zuko hated being like this with him, but it was for the best. Not to seem attached.

"Well, Katara and everyone else is sleeping and I needed to talk to somebody. Can I come in?"

Zuko winced at the mention of the waterbender's name and took a good look at Aang.

He was half naked only wearing his yellow and brown air nation pants. His pale skin was glowing faintly from t he light of the full moon outlining his adorable petite frame. Aang's eyes looked slightly red like he'd been crying. Or maybe just because he stayed up so late.

Zuko softened.

"Fine," he made a show of rolling his eyes and opened the door wider for Aang to enter, "Come in."

Aang smiled slightly as if saying thank you and awkwardly walked into the dim room. Inwardly Zuko was beaming with the excitement of Aang wanting to talk with him is his room! Outwardly it looked like he'd rather let Appa lick him.

"You can sit down on the bed, so what is it?"

Zuko had a sudden daydream of Aang coming into his room, sitting on his bed and confessing his love to him. Then they both make out and live happily ever after leaving water bitch in the dust!

'Yeah, right' he scowled inwardly.

Aang sat on the bed and looked up at Zuko his eyes screaming worry and nervousness.

"I don't think I can do it" he blurted out.

"Do what?"

"You know, _kill_ the fire lord." He said the word kill like it was a disease. "I9 9ve been thinking about it all night and I've never killed anyone. The monks always used to say how person was precious and it was wrong to take a life."

Zuko grew concerned.

"Aang you're the avatar this is what…"

"WHAT?!" Aang interrupted, "This is what the avatar's supposed to do? Go around killing people!" Aang's voice cracked and he started sniffling.

"No. What I was going to say was that this was what you supposed to do. Decide. Can you think of any other way of stopping him or are you just going to let him kill thousands of innocent people."

That hit Aang. Hard. He never thought of it that way. He was just being selfish he told himself.

"But, I agree with you in one way, assassination isn't the only way to go." The exiled prince continued.

Zuko leaned on the frame of the door way and looked back at his secret love expectantly.

"What else can I do?" he finally spoke. It was hard to hear this usual ball of energy become so serious and heavy hearted.

"Listen Aang there is no use worrying about it now. You'll make the ri ght choice in the end, but for now killing him is our only sure-fire plan."

Aang looked down.

Zuko walked over to him and kneeled down to see his face.

"Your still just a kid. It's wrong to make you do this, hell, it's wrong to make anyone do this. But you're not anyone." Zuko sighed. A tear fell from one of Aang's usually happy eyes. Zuko melted .He couldn't just leave it at that. He held his breath and wiped Aang's tear with his fingers.

"If it comes down to it Aang I promise I'll take care of it myself, but I'm sure you'll find an answer. You always do".

Even Zuko was astonished to find himself saying that, but Aang smiled so he swallowed his pride and stood up. Being that close to a shirtless Aang in this delicate moment was dangerous.

"Thanks Zuko. I'm really glad we let you in the gaang your alright!" Aang playfully punched him in the shoulder. Zuko was too much of a man to admit that it hurt like hell and just scowled.

"Now go to sleep. Who knows what Sokka's going to make us do tomorrow? We need all the rest we can get." He joked to lighten the mood. Aang chuckled.

"Yeah your right. Knowing him he'll probably make us run an obstacle course blind folded and high on cactus juice." Aang stood up and started walking toward the door.

"Oh and Aang" Zuko called.

He turned around.

"Yeah?"

Zuko was about to say something but, shook his head.

"Nothing just…Goodnight" he muttered in defeat.

"Goodnight Zuko"

Aang closed the door behind him and Zuko listened to the airbender's footsteps walking down the hall until they finally faded away.

When he couldn't hear him anymore. Zuko collapsed on his bed and frantically undid the belt of his pants.

He felt himself get hard since Aang entered the room and was dying to relieve himself.

Once his pants were down he saw a rather large bump peeking out from his undergarments. Zuko was suddenly glad he wasn't wearing his sleeping shorts.

Zuko sat up fiercely grabbed his throbbing member. His head flung back as a picture of Aang's cutely angelic face entered his mind. He started sliding his hands up and down the organ, low moans escaping his lips.

"mmm" he huffed.

Waves of pleasure coursed through his body in short spasms as a rocked back and forth on his mattress. He held his breath as he felt his member get hotter and bent his spine so an otherwise impossible degree.

"Aang!" he cried in pleasure.

He moved his hand faster and his eyes clenched shut and he saw only darkness. His mind was now only focused on him fucking himself.

He imagined Aang kneeling before him sucking on the head of his member, shaking, and licking the juices and cum that flowed out of him.

Zuko held his breath as he climaxed in his hand, leaking onto the bed.

His breathe quickened as he collapsed back on the mattress letting the after math of his orgasm pulse through his body.

"I can't go on like this…"he sighed angrily.

Zuko through his dirty arms over his eyes and let sleep take him.

-Author's Note: Wow, I've written anything like that before, but trust me it gets worse from here o n. Stay for chapter two. If you were shocked and disgusted you're an idiot for reading a Rated: M yaoi. So I'm not sorry for scaring you for life. For those who plan on coming back for more, remember to review! I'm tired of the whole getting 300 viewers and only one review. It really doesn't take that much time to type 'Hey that sucked' or 'Hey when are you posting the next chapter'. Oh btw-they are on Ember Island in Zuko's familie's old summer case you didn't watch the whole . Thanks guys! Hehe my little brother got made because I wouldn't let him read it. XD-

Cula B. Cloverman,Master of Mischeif


	2. To my poor readers:

Hello readers…

I wrote this on a whim a few year ago. I had no idea people would actually like it, and I really wasn't planning on continuing it…BUT…I just looked at my old e-mail for the first time in months and saw all the comments it got and was shocked…like S-H-O-C-K-E-D… So I've decided to continue it…maybe one or two more chapters… I felt really bad for not writing another chap after reading your reviews. …..So for the first time in two years…I shall write a fanfiction…for you guys ;-)


	3. Chapter 2Confessions Continue

Nightly Confessions: Zukaang

**Sozin' s Comet is over and Zuko is finding it more and more difficult to keep his love for Aang a secret. Yaoi/ Zukaang. Contains mature content unsuitable for young homophobic children. Don't like it, don't read …You can consider this a oneshot that's either connected or not to the last one.I was really stuck on how to continue it so I just did for the long wait, but to tell the truth,I completely forgot about this fic till like ,R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, don't make me type it again because it makes me sad.**

Zuko was going to kill Aang.

First he was going hug him, and then he was going to kill him. When he said that Aang will find an answer, he didn't exactly mean for him to disappear, take a midnight swim and never come back.

But everything is alright now. Aang came back and more confident than ever. Ozai was defeated, thrown in prison and the world was saved. Everybody happy. Everyone that is, except for the newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko.

Not only was he having to deal with the pressures of helping re-build the earth kingdom and find his mother, but now he had to deal with Aang living in his palace.

Don't take this the wrong way, the former prince would have loved having Aang live with him, in fact he'd dreamed about it on countless occasions. The only thing was that in those dreams there was a certain blue frock wearing, water tribe, fancy pancy peasa..I mean girl, hanging on the avatar's shoulder 24 freaking scarred eighteen-year-old would've personally kicked the water bender out face first by now if he didn't think that Aang would've taken his staff and gone flying with her.

Three months since Sozin's Comet and the new Fire Lord has gotten a grand total of zip alone time with the avatar. This should've been expected. After seeing the couple kiss the day after his coronation he knew that the game was over. Katara won. Yippee for her.

Said Fire Lord was leaning on the pole of his terrace looking out at the stars in his casual robes and hair let loose flowing in the wind. He was sulking. Not like he usually is, we all know he's never happy, this was different. This morning he received the worst news he's had in a long time. Katara and Aang were engaged…CAN YOU BELIVE THAT! Friggin' engaged! How did that happen? It's only been a few months! Everyone including his uncle was telling them that they were going a little too fast and that they were still so young to be even considering such a thing. Then Katara spouts out some nonsense that "The war has made them grow up faster than most kids and blah blah blah..."

One thing that bugged Zuko was that Katara was the one doing all the talking and Aang just stood there smiling! Not the happy-go-lucky cute Aang smile that Zuko knew either. More like a Ju-dee smile from Ba Sing Sae. Big, fake and worrisome.

Zuko knew Katara forced the idea on Aang, she's been doing a lot of that lightly and frankly it's ticking Zuko off. The poor kid follows her around like a needy puppy and all she does is pat his head.

Zuko got so mad when he saw the couple at the "celebration" dinner he just up and left into his chamber.

Zuko turned away from the night sky and started to retreat to his bedroom when he hears a knock at the door.

"Uncle ! I told you I'm not feeling well! "

"Um, it's me." Says a shy and slightly scared voice.

Zuko jumped at the sound of his crush's voice and had to calm down before answering.

"Avatar Aang", he called, "Shouldn't you be enjoying the feast?" the former prince said with the faintest hint of remorse and animosity.

"Well, when I saw you leaving I realized we haven't talked for a while and um …," his voice trailed off.

Zuko didn't need to hear the rest .Aang wanted to talk to him! Yay! For a brief moment you could even sight a rare smile on his face. But only a moment.

He opened the door and let Aang in. This vaguely reminded him of the time Aang sought his advice before Sozin's Comet.

"You don't have to call me that you know, we're still friends Zuko do we really need the titles."

It took Zuko a while to realize what he was talking about.

"Huh?...Right, right of course Avat…Aang." The new Fire Lord choked. " So why are you here? Uh…not that I don't want you to be here…or that I particularly want you to be here…but…shouldn't you be down at the Victory Celebration with the others?"

"Well yes I'll be heading back down soon, but I thought I should thank you properly." Aang said with a serious, but kind hearted face.

"Thank me? For what?" _You should be doing anything BUT thanking me._

"Thank you for… well everything. For teaching me firebending, helping us defeat your father, helping Sokka find Suki and his dad, helping Katara with her revenge," Aang blushed a little and continued, " listening to me when I was complaining about my duties, letting all of us stay in your castle, and well, just being our friend "

The young airbender looked amazingly cute and red. Most men or most people wouldn't have the gull to say something like that. But Aang isn't most people.

"Aang you don't have to thank me for any of that. That's what friends are for I suppose." The prince however was never good at any of this mushy friend stuff. " Aang there is something I need to ask you though." Zuko choked out nervously.

"If it's about you stock of fire flakes I have no idea!" Aang said quickly throwing his hands up.

Zuko blinked at Aang for a second before laughing his head off. Zuko laughed so hard in those 6 seconds that Aang was worried if something was wrong with him. _This kid is just too cute. Like I don't know about Sokka._

"um…" Aang took a step back laughing with him. "Zuko are you okay?"

Zuko stopped laughing and leaned against the wall looking at the Avatar.

"You really thought that is what I was going to ask? No, actually it's about Katara." Zuko thought it was about time Aang and him had this conversation.

The edges of Aangs mouth dropped considerably. "Oh…well what about her?"

"Don't play with me you know what I'm going to ask. Do you really plan on getting married to her?" Zuko tried to say it without being pissed. But oh how hard it was.

" Zuko. I love her, and I know she loves me. I've never been more happy with another person."

Ouch.

"Aang your 13 and she's 't you think you two are taking this a bit too fast? You should wait a few more years, you haven't even gotten to experience the world yet. You might meet someone else. Someone better." _Someone like me._

" Zuko, Katara wants us to get married! I will never love another woman the way I love her. That's the end of it. Why can't you congratulate me?" The avatar was getting quite flustered.

"Because I don't think this is right. You don't have to do everything she says! I've seen you with her. It's like she has complete control over you. You can't be okay with that. You smile when you're around her but I have one good working eye, I can tell it's not completely sincere. Aang what do you really feel?"

"I-I I don't know. I love her I really do, but I never wanted to get _married_. She says it's important so we will be bound together forever. But I don't know if I'm ready for that. Or ready for her. I'm afraid if I don't do what she says, she'll leave me. " Aang started to cry for the first time since the invasion. Zuko felt sad and happy at the same time. Sad that his love was confused and being manipulated but happy that he would share his feelings with him.

"Aang?" Zuko said wiping the tears from his face. " You can tell her. Tell her you want to wait. That you're not sure yet. I can cancel the wedding plans for next week easily."

" Thanks Zuko, I will" Aang said looking up at him, " but Zuko there is one more thing that's bothering me."

Oh really?

"Well what is it. You can tell me anything you know that."

"Why did you and Mai break up?" Aang said with the upmost curiosity and concern.

"Oh…well that's because. I've changed I guess."

"Changed how?"

"Well…You remember what Sokka was talking about at dinner? About Haru?" Zuko might as well tell him this much.

"About him hitting on Sokka on the day of the eclipse?"

"About him being gay."

Aang blushed and his eyes widened looking at Zuko like he had a fly-beetle on his face.

"Well, Aang I'm gay too." Zuko finally confessed his secret to the Avatar. One down, one to go.

Aang didn't say anything for a moment. Zuko didn't know what to expect after telling him this. Maybe he'd run away in terror, or call him crazy.

" Oh cool. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

_What? Earth to Aang! I'm gay! Gay= eww. not cool._ Aang didn't run away or make an excuse to leave. He really is a great guy.

" Well least not yet. And I've only ever dated two girls."

"Then how do you know you're gay?"

Zuko almost laughed at this statement. Almost.

" Before you dated Katara how did you know you were straight?"

"Cause I liked girls"

"Well, I like boys"

"Oh . I see. Do you like someone in particular?" Aang smiled and nudged Zuko in the arm. Aang was REALLY okay with this. Zuko could just take him right now.

" Well, to tell you the truth. I've only liked one guy."

" Who? Don't tell me it's Sokk- "

Zuko kissed Aang on the lips tenderly holding the young bender's chin in place so he couldn't squirm away. Aang's lips were soft just as Zuko thought they would be, but stiff from the shock the young man was in. Even though it was only for a second Zuko could feel all sorts of flowers and butterflies flying through his whole body. He never felt so happy and guilty at the same time.

"Aang," Zuko whispered breathlessly as he pulled away, "The real reason that you can't marry Katara is because…I'm in love with you."

**Authors note: HAHA! I FOOLED YA! That's the end…of this chapter. I will write more if you guys want. Include my first lemon maybe? Idk. Tell me what you think and….**

**OBEY THE REVIEW BUTTON! IT IS A COMMAND NOT A REQUEST!**


	4. Chapter 4Confessions Collide

Nightly Confessions: Zukaang

**Sozin' s Comet is over and Zuko is finding it more and more difficult to keep his love for Aang a secret. Yaoi/ Zukaang. Contains mature content unsuitable for young homophobic children. Don't like it, don't read it. Ok so this is chapter 3. Just so you know. I never pre-plan any fanfictions I write. I just sort of let it flow. I hope it doesn't show. haha that rhymed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, and never will. Unless I go back in time to 2005, when I'm really rich and buy it from Mike and Bryan…yeah not gonna happen.**

I held down Aang's hands and stared into his eyes as he smiled back at me. I lowered the flame of the candles scattered about the room making the lighting dim, but the way Aang's silver eyes sparkled back at me made the whole room seem to glow again. I lower my head down and shaking hand cups his cheek as I go to kiss him. My body redirected its focus from the sight of Aang to the feel of him. I let go of his hands and move my own towards his bare shoulders, massaging them. My body buckles almost right into Aang's as I feel his small but powerful arms wrap around my neck and kiss me back. I pulled away slightly to put my emotions back in check cause my mind was becoming foggy.

"What's wrong Zuko?" Aang says with his eyes glazed over and his cheeks a cute shade of pink.

"I'm just so happy. I can't believe you accepted me my Aang," I outline his face with my thumbs and giggle while he shivers.

"I'm glad you confessed to me Zuko. Or else I would be marring Katara. The only reason I went out with her was to make you jealous."

Aang takes my hand and kisses it softly causing my heart to flip. Without thinking, without second-guessing, and without fear I attacked his lips. The blood in my body is rushing to two places making the rest of me weak. Now I think I've lost all control, my hands were reaching all over Aang. His sides, his face, his chest, his…

* * *

"Fire Lord Zuko! Zuko? Come on man get out of bed, I need you!"

Sokka, getting tired of trying to be Zuko's alarm clock, grins mischievously.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you," Sokka ran out of Zuko's room and into the palace's culinary corridor bringing back apple-turnip custard. He graciously applied some to Zuko's hand before tickling Zuko's face with the end of one an unused sheet.

"Wakey, wakey jerkbender"

Zuko slammed the custard into his face shooting his eyes open.

"Well, look who decided to join the world of the living," he laughed.

Suddenly a massive ball of fire darted past Sokka's head and burned the wall behind him.

"Don't ever do that again," Zuko's face was hard and serious. Did Sokka still have no respect for the freaking FIRE LORD! Obviously not.

"Okay okay, relax. It was just a joke," Sokka handed Zuko a towel before sitting down next to him.

"Ughh, What is it Sokka?" Zuka snapped still angry.

"Don't you remember? Today you promised you and me would go help Katara choose a wedding dress."

"When did I promise that?"

"Before the celebration dinner remember?"

* * *

_Sokka runs up to Zuko cheerfully._

"_Hey Fire Lord, Katara is going on Saturday to pick out wedding dresses. You're coming right?"_

"_Hell no"_

_

* * *

_

"I'm not going Sokka," Zuko collapses back on his bed and turns away from him.

"Please Zuko! You can't make me go alone! You just can't! It's inhumane, have you seen this girl when she is shopping for clothes, always looking for compliments and if she doesn't get them she throws a fit! Suki and Ty lee will be there, and if I have to spend the whole day shopping with my girlfriend and my sister I'll go insa-"

"FINE! Okay cut it out! I'll go."

Sokka's eyes started to water up, "Thank you Zuko, you're a true friend! We leave in an hour." Sokka said before exiting. For some reason it seemed like he knew Zuko would give in to his whining.

The former prince smiled at the thought of Katara choosing a wedding dress with a train that would make her trip at the altar._ At least Aang won't be there. _

Zuko had been called an idiot many times in his life. By his father, his sister, his own crewmembers, Mai, random cabbage merchants, and even his own uncle Iroh at times. Zuko would have to say that he calls himself an idiot twice more then all of them combined. But, it wasn't until now that Zuko realized how totally moronic he actually was, among other things.

It's been two days since Fire Lord Zuko molested Avatar Aang of his mind, body and soul...Okay… Zuko only kissed him but the look on Aang's face was so jam packed with betrayal and confusion that Zuko might as well have sent a messenger hawk to Haru asking him to come over to Zuko's palace and gang rape the kid.

At least Aang didn't have the chance to flat out reject and be openly disgusted at Zuko. Right afterwards Toph came upstairs dragged Aang to come down and play pin the tail on the Gopher-Horse. Since then Zuko has been using every fiber of his being to avoid the airbender at all costs. Even going as far as hiding behind lamps to avoid getting into conversation when the Avatar is walking down to the hallway, which for some reason the maids found highly amusing. The only time Zuko can't really avoid Aang without drawing attention to himself is at dinner. Even then the Fire Lord stares directly at his plate the whole time and is the first one to leave. He hates feeling Avatar Aang's eyes on him. It feels like Aang's glare is beating him with a stick and kicking him over a cliff. _Ok so maybe Aang will never be able to like me back. If he is really happy marrying Katara who am I to stop it? i will let them get married and not interfere...but that doesn't mean I have to like it._

* * *

Zuko met up with Katara, Sokka, Suki and Tylee at Appa's stable. Everyone was dressed incognito and they were going into town on him. Zuko insisted that he should just ask one of his dressers to design her gown but nooooooooooooo, Katara wanted to find a dress the "right" way …whatever that was.

For eight grueling and gut wrenching hours Zuko followed the girls (and Sokka) around town. Zuko couldn't help but want to rip every one of the 45 dresses she tried on off her, wipe that silly grin off her face and yell "This is pointless! You are 15 years old and I'm not going to let you marry MY Aang!". But Zuko just kept his mouth shut only saying the occasional "Yeah that looks like a good one" or "Looks nice on you" or "Naw, it doesn't make you look fat" upon request.

Zuko didn't get REALLY ticked off until lunch.

"So Zuko, which one of the dresses did you like so far?" asked Suki who was eating some ramen noodles.

"They were all pretty great. I'm sure Katara would look great in any dress she finds."

Translation: None of them

" Do you think we should get the vanilla or cocoberry cake?" asked Ty lee.

" Cocoberry defiantly."

Translation: Maybe Katara would spill it all over her new dress, get it stained and cry.

"I don't like having the reception inside. The cherry blossoms are out we should do it outside. What do you think Zuko?" asked Sokka.

"Oh, outside . Why stay inside and miss the scenery? I could change it in a heartbeat if you want."

Translation: Maybe it will rain…or there will be a flash flood.

"Zuko thank you so much for helping out with Aang and I's wedding. It's very sweet of you. That's why last week we both agreed. Would you like to be the best man at our wedding?" asked Katara.

"Oh really? You're asking me? I'm touched. I really am. Of course!"

Translation: Hell to the no.

Katara really had the audacity to ask Zuko to be the best man of the wedding he wishes to destroy. Not that Katara would know that, but it still irked him. Zuko couldn't take much more of this mental torture.

"Guys I think I'm going to go back to the palace. You can surprise me with your choice dress." He said getting up and not waiting for a reply.

Zuko walked back to the palace and spent the rest of the day walking in circles I his mother's garden.

"Mom what should I do?" Zuko asked his mother's spirit. " I can't let Aang marry Katara. He's too young to be tied down like that and no one seems to agree with me." He started to tear up thinking of Katara and the Avatar holding hands at the altar and kissing passionately. "And I just love him too much too let him stay with her. Am I being selfish mother?"

Zuko didn't notice that the moon was up already and dinner time had passed. He sighed and walked back to his bedroom talking a way he knew he wouldn't bump into anybody and have unwanted conversation.

Half way there he passed Katara's room.

"So you're telling me that after two years of you begging and pleading for me to go out with you, and agreeing to marry me. You want to cancel the wedding less than a week before it actually happens because you suddenly decided that you want us to split up! I thought you loved me."

"No no! Not spilt up but just take some time off you know. I've only ever dated you, so I was thinking maybe after a year or two we could decide if we still wanted to get married." Aang replied to Katara in defense.

"Where did this come from? You were ecstatic a few days ago, now you want to ruin my…our wedding! Why did you suddenly change your mind?" Katara fumed.

"Look Katara I really do love you but you don't understand I-"

"No Aang, you don't understand," Katara interrupted. "Do you know how pathetic we would look after inviting everyone we know and half of the earth kingdom to the supposed "Union of the Century?" and then cancel just like that? I mean I bought my WEDDING DRESS today thinking about how happy we were going to be and you some out with this? We would be a laughing stock. Listen Aang maybe you're just getting cold feet. All grooms go through it, it's fine. Just go to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning." Katara said annoyed. Katara started pushing Aang towards the door.

"No Katara I really think that-"

"Goodnight Aang!" Katara said finally slamming the door behind the avatar. Aang was crying and looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in days. He wiped his eyes and then looked up at a shocked Zuko.

" Zuko! What are you doing here?" the young airbender blushed.

Zuko realized he had just been eavesdropping and tried to switch his look of shock with the usual one of detachment. Not as easy as Zuko makes it look.

" Oh um… hi Aang. I was just headed up to my room from the garden." Zuko blushed like crazy. It was the first time he's talked to Aang since that day. "Is everything okay?". He didn't want Aang to know he was listening in on his and his fiancé's conversation, but it was so hard knowing what happened and then seeing Aang miserable as he was. Zuko wished he could take Aang away with him and ride with on Appa somewhere far away.

" No…" Aang said clearing his throat and blushing. " I'm fine." He smiled. "Never been better. I mean how can I not be? I'm getting married to a beautiful girl next week." Aang walked quickly away from Zuko and down the hall to his own room. Zuko followed him with his eyes until Aang finally shut the door to his room.

" This wedding has officially been canceled."

**Author's note:**

**Dun dun dun! What will Zuko do ? How far will Katara go to marry the Avatar? Will Aang ever respond to Zuko's love confession? Will they choose vanilla or cocoberry? Find out in chapter 4! Lol, ok It's like 1 o'clock in the morning on the day of my birthday and I just read some comments I received from chapter 2. I try to add some light humor in mix with the drama to keep it interesting. Hope it wasn't a boring chap guys inspired me to actually not wait a year before writing another chapter. I'm so glad someone likes this! For those of you who requested a lemon. " Things24"Brought to my attention that it wouldn't make much sense to have Zuko complain about how fast Katara and Aang were taking their relationship and then have Zuko and Aang buddy up without establishing a relationship or something XD. But be rest assured! It will come oh so patient readers! XD.**

**It's my birthday today! Show me you care by leaving a review! Kiitos! 3**

**-culacula14/artemiswood14 ;-)**


End file.
